The Bitten
by GoldenWriter1121
Summary: I was normal, until I got attacked on the way home from the library. They, tried to make me forget, but it didn't work. All I know is that 1, their names are Dez and Austin and 2, Vampires exist, and there out for my blood.
1. The Attack

**HELLO! It's the GoldenWriter1121 HERE! AND I AM READY TO WRITE MY FINGERS OFF! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! 333333 This is all about VAMPIRES! I sadly, Don't own Austin and Ally. I wish I do, but I don't :'(**

I hate when I loose track of time and you don't have a car with you and you have to walk home alone... in the dark, really late at night. Hi, I'm Ally Dawson if you were wondering. I was studying for a French test, at the Miami Public Library. I was studying so hard that I total over heard my alarm to get home. Before you even ask, Yes I have a alarm to get home, Because my Mom and Dad abuse me if I either don't do what I'm told, Get in trouble, Not tell them where I'm going, or be home late. Or if the feel like it, And I have 5 minutes to get home on a 10 minute shortcut. I was stupidly wearing heels, so I can't run home, But I can speed walk. Right now its 8:46, 4 minutes. I walk as fast as I can through the city part, with all the shops and creepy alleys I try to stay away from.

I feel eyes on me, I look behind me and saw a guy in a black hoodie with his head down, walking pretty fast. He is quickly gaining up on me, and this is as fast as I can go. I turn around once more, and he's gone? Poof! Where the hell did he go? I took a deep breath and checked my watch. 2 minutes, Great I'm going to get a broken ankle or something. I spin around to see the man, right in front of me. He's looking up at me. Freckles, red hair, Then he hissed at me. Yes HISSED. Like a cat, but he had fangs. Then he grabbed me, Then we were in a alley? WTF? He pushed me hard against the wall, like I felt my bones about to break hard. Then he dug his face into my neck, I expected him to rape me, Not bite me.

I screamed in pain, Then he was flung against another wall. I fell to my knees, I touched my throbbing neck. I was bleeding. I looked up and saw a blonde guy fighting the one that bit me. "You can't just go around Biting random humans Dez!" The blonde one screamed, "smell her blood Austin." her choked out, because this 'Austin' guy was holding him against the wall by the neck." It's the best thing I ever smelled in two centuries!" **(200 years) **What? no one can live that long. 'Austin' released 'Dez' he crumpled to the ground. I held my neck to try and stop the bleeding.

He smelled the air, and at the moment, The bite started to burn, Pain shot through my veins to every part of my body. I screamed in pain. Everything hurt. I felt like my insides were on fire. This Austin guy rushed to my side, and bit my neck I felt him take blood, also the pain.

The fire ceased, I felt normal again, except for the throbbing neck. He held his wrist to his mouth and bit. Then he shoved his wrist in my mouth. "Drink it...' He whispered, I started to suck on the warm blood, it tasted disgusting.

My neck stopped throbbing. He pulled his wrist around. It healed in like two seconds. I felt my neck, only dried blood?

"What did you do?" I sat up and pushed my self against. "Please don't be scared..."

"Let me explain." He stared me dead in the eyes, I stared back. His pupils seemed to get bigger and back again as he spoke. "You will forget you were here. You never got bitten. You don't remember me or my brother. You lost track of time. You will go home and do your normal thing." And he was gone just like that. I just stared around.

Was I suppose to forget that happened? And what was with his eyes? And vampires exist?


	2. A Beating and A Surprising Morning

** HEY, IT'S THE GOLDENWRITER1121! And today, I'm going to write the second chapter of _The Bitten_**. **This is going to start RIGHT AFTER the vampires leave and she is left in the alley.  
I DO NOT OWN ** **AUSTIN AND ALLY**

The shock was gone, now I was scared. What did they mean by my blood smelled good? Are they both over 200 years old? HOW MANY FRIKEN VAMPIRES ARE OUT FOR MY BLOOD? I hate not knowing stuff! It annoys the fuck out of me!

I wipe the dried blood from my neck, I'm so glad my sweater is red. There is no point in rushing, I'm already late. I just hope that they are so drunk, they knocked themselves out before I get there. But, there is a very slim chance of that. They usually don't start drinking that hard until I come home and I get beat up. Once they broke my arm, and they made me lie, "I tripped, and fell down the stairs at my house."

I don't know what happened, They were loving, caring parents then the next day, they twisted my arm so far back, that it dislocated my shoulder. Anyway, Why do I get so off topic sometimes?

I stumbled to my feet, I checked my watch, but it was too dark down here, I grabbed my bag. I tried to act normal. I checked my neck once more, No blood. And with that I walked as normal as possible, I still walked home as fast as I could. I checked the time in the process. 9:08. Yep, I'm late. I was about to step on the front porch, but it's made of wood. I slipped my heels off and crept onto the porch. I slowly opened the door, and crept inside. I turned around to make sure to close the door as silent as possible. I spun around and there was my Dad, with my Mom, standing behind him, smirking. Crap!

"There you are. YOUR LATE" He growled and took a step towards me. I took a step back and I immediately ran into the door. I looked around, scared as hell. I've usually never been home this late. Like, I've ran in the door the second the clock struck nine. I just got slapped in the face because they like me to be home BEFORE 9. My mom walked in front of Dad. "Come on sweetie, Let's get something straight, You are never to come home late again." She grabbed my arms and held them behind my back, like I'm getting arrested. But then she crossed my arms, behind my back, Now I felt like my shoulders were about to dislocate themselves if she didn't let go. Them my dad started to pound on my stomach.

I went to scream, but my mom moved both of my arms into one hand and she covered my mouth with her free one. I still screamed, don't get me wrong I wanted to scream for help. But, they came out muffled and inaudible to anyone outside of the house. He kept punching my stomach until I heard snapping sounds, and pain shot up my spine, through out my body. She let go of my arms and I crumbled to the ground.

I knew what they were going to do next, I looked at their shoes, Dad was wearing his metal-toe boots, and Mom was wearing her pointed 1 in. heels. Did they plan this out or something? They started to kick me. My mom kicked my right on the hip. I felt my skin tear and warm liquid ran down my side... Blood. I've had enough blood for one night, but there was no way of stopping them. 2 more kicks from both of them and the door slammed shut, and I was left on the ground, crying and bleeding I stood up and suddenly, there was no more pain. I lift up my shirt to reveal my stomach, where there should have been bruises, but my skin was flawless.

I looked up to see if anyone else was home. No-one. I pulled my jeans down a little so I could see where my mom kicked me. Dried blood, no cut. WTF? Is their blood some kind of healing potion? I walked up the stair, no pain to make me stumble, I'm not going to force it.

I jogged up the stairs, into my room and jerk my book open. I pulled out a pen and scribbled down everything that happened. Every question that I have, al written at the bottom, with space next to them for the answers when I get them.

I hid my book, back behind the picture hanging on the wall over my bed. I changed into plaid fuzzy pajama pants and a blue tank top. I curled up into my bed. Closed my eyes, and I drifted to sleep.

* * *

I woke, I expected pain, but it never came. The memories flooded back to me. I shot up and looked around the room.

WIERDEST NIGHT EVER!

I swung my legs over the bed. Why am I taking that Vampires exist so easily. It doesn't really bother me. The only thing that bothers me is that there out for my blood. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a floral skirt, and a red long sleeved shirt. I placed them in the bathroom, I grabbed 2 towels and jumped in the shower. The warm water melted my worries, my fears, my confusion away. I got out dried off, got dressed, blow dried my hair and curled it. Perfect. I grabbed all of my books and shoved them in book-bag, grabbed my key, locked the door and walked to school.

I'm not bullied at school, I tutor like all the popular kids. I only do it if they don't bully me. It's great being a genius. I walked to my lock, but stopped when I passed the office, inside were 3 people, A short chubby curly black hair girl. A tall, slim red head. and a tall blonde. The red-head and the blonde, somehow look familiar. They nodded at the secretary. Then they turned around. It was them! The ones that bit me. My mouth dropped. They were to busy looking at their scedules they were about to walk by me when my mouth opened before I could stop myself.

"Your the one that bit me." I said, they all looked up, shocked. Then they looked at, I think his name was Austin.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I don't think before I speak." I apologized and walked away, I turned back one more time to see the three of them staring at me shocked...

* * *

**I love my cliffhangers, I'll try and update as soon as I can Chapter 3! Yay. Please Review. Bye!**


	3. Skipping School and Angry Parents

**HEY GUYS! IT'S THE GOLDENWRITER1121! So, I don't friken know, but it keeps deleting what I write, when ever I go to a different tab, it's kinda pissing me off, because this is like the third try of writing this chapter! Wish me luck on later chapters! I try to make my chapters long. This one is going to be really long. Longer then 2,000 words, Because I think all of my Bitten Fans deserve that! Am I right? I think so. LET'S GET GOING! YAY!**

* * *

I rush to my locker, grab my math book, stuffed my bag into my locker and rush to class, there still staring at me, I can feel it. I of corse, was 10 minutes early for class, but I don't care. I pull out a book and start reading, I hear footsteps enter the room, I freeze and slowly, Its Austin. I focus back on my book, I hear more foot steps, I just hope he is leaving, but then a shadow is cast over me, blocking my light. "Can you move?" Looking up at him. I fully take in his appearance and his height, he is like a foot taller then me. He has beautiful hazel I feel my self getting lost in until he asked, "What do you remember from last night.

'Everything." I mumbled, I looked back to my book. I attempt to read it. But, I couldn't focus on the words, when I could hear his breathing. Then I heard his footsteps again, just faster then last time. I looked up just in time to see him exit the room. Then my vision blurred, I got really dizzy, I felt myself fall to the floor, then I saw something...

* * *

I saw Austin, he was walking down the hall looking from face to face, I guess looking for Dez and the girl. I saw girls flirtatiously wave at him. He ignored them. Then he found them, grabbed both their arms and dragged them into an empty classroom. "What she say!?" Dez asked, "She remembers everything Dez. She knows we're vampires!" He slouched against the teacher desk. The short girl's eyes turned red, and fangs fell from her mouth. "Trish, Calm down" So her name is Trish. Got it. "What are we gonna do, she can't be compelled?" Trish asked. Dez and Austin shrugged, Austin checked his watch,

"How about go to class. Don't want to be late on out first day do we? And we can talk to her. Do we even know her name?" Trish shook her head and they all left the room.

* * *

I blinked, over and over, to get rid of the blurriness. I saw three pairs of shoes walk into the room. Red converse, Grey Jordan's and Pink heels. **(A/N Do you know which belongs to who?)** I saw them rush over, Austin helped me up. "Are you ok?" Trish asked. I sat down in my seat, with the help of Austin because I still felt light-headed. "It's Ally,"

"What?" Dez asked confused, "My name is Ally. I know you didn't know it." I grasped my skull to stop it from swirling. Austin's eyes widened. "How did you know we didn't know it."

"Because you said so, when you were talking in that empty classroom." The looked at each other panicked. I was too dizzy to even pay attention to what I was saying. Austin sat in the seat next to me. I could tell, he was trying to hid the panic, I saw in his eyes. "What do you know we were talking in an empty classroom?" he inquired.

"When I fell... I saw it, you walking down the hall. The girls, everything you saw, I saw. What's happening to me?" Tears started to fall from my eyes, Austin grabbed my hands and lifted me to my feet. Then he hugged me. I cried into his shirt. He bent down, put his arm behind my knees, and lifted me up Bridal style. "Dez open the window, We're leaving, our first day will be tomorrow." Dez nodded and slid the window opened, the he disappeared into a blur, so did Trish.

Then I felt my body be thrown forward into a blur. Then we were in a living room? "Where are we?" I asked, grasping my skull. "Our living room." I nodded, then I remembered my parents. Crap! "No I need to go back to school!" Austin put me down, "You are physical and mentally unstable, your not going back, it's just one day."

"No... No... they're going to call my parents," as I was walking to the door, panic took over me and I felt my eyes roll back into my head, The last thing I remember is Austin, "Ally!" He caught me before I hit the ground. and then nothing.

* * *

I laid on the bed with a blonde guy on me, kissing my neck. I was moaning. "Austin..." I got "Mhm..." as my reply, I moaned again, then he started to kiss down my chest, until he got to the bottom my V-neck. Then he looked up at my face, I expected him to have his normal, amazing hazel eyes, but he had deep red ones. Fangs fell from his mouth and he dug them into my neck, I screamed in pain... He sucked me dry...

I sat up in a start tears running down my face, sweat covered my body, this isn't my room. I looked around, The walls were white, and blank. The bed had blue sheets. "Hello?" I swung my legs off the side of the bed. "Hello!?" I called a little louder, I walked over to the door and opened it to a dark hallway. I stepped out, off the white carpet onto the cold wooden floor, I looked down the hall, three rooms, "Hello Ally..." A voice said, I spun around to see Austin with red eyes and fangs. Then he bit me... AGAIN!

I sat up, I looked around to see Austin sleeping on an arm chair. "Not this again... please not this again..." I whispered to my self. "Austin." I threw a pillow at him. "Austin wake up!" I yelled, He jumped and fell to the floor. Then he looked up at me with red eyes, Oh crap. He's going to kill me again. Then they turned back to hazel. I took a deep breath. "Good." I whispered, But I guess he has super friken hearing and asked, " Good about what?" I bit my bottom lip. What am I suppose to say? I had a dream inside a dream about you killing me, me waking up and you killing me again. I'm sure he would just love to hear that.

"Hello?!" I was so lost in thought I didn't even see him waving his hand in front of my face. "What?!" He looked at me with a really? look. "Sorry, I just had a weird dream."

"Want to talk about it?" I instantly shook my head... rapidly. He can not know about my dream of him kissing me. Before He could say anything my mind burned. "UGH!" I scream, grasping my head. "Ally?! What's wrong, Tell me what's wrong?!" He panicked. "My head..."

_You can not turn. I'm coming after you... My unborn Queen..._

Then it was gone just like that. "Did you hear that?" I questioned, Please tell me he heard it. " Hear what?" He looked at me with 'What the fuck are you talking about?' look

"The voice, It called me... an unborn Queen? Do you know what that means?" "No." He said immediately, So he does know something. "tell me what you know. or I'll find out myself."

"By what the 'Creepy voice' said to you... You are the Queen of the Vampires..."

* * *

** A/N I would end it right there with a perfect cliffhanger, But I made a promise and I keeping it that way.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" I screamed, he cringed. "Ally calm down." I sucked air in through my nose and let it go out of my mouth. Breathing in an out until I was as calm as I could be. "How?" He looked shocked., "What?" I sighed, How am I a queen of Vampires if I'm you, not a vampire." I explained, "Oh that..." I nodded,

"Well when the queen of the vampires die, their spirit, goes and chooses the next queen. People have been hunting her down, until they pick one of there sons or daughter. I guess they don't know, is that the new queen has to be human, then turn into a vampire to take the throne." I slowly nodded, that's why Dez wanted my blood, it's royal blood. and the visions, and why I'm so calm about vampires being real. Also, why I can't be compelled. "That explains a lot, But it doesn't explain my dreams..." I thought, Then he looked at me funny. Then realization hit me. "I said that out loud didn't I?" He simply nodded. "What kind of dreams are we talking about?" He came and sat in front of me on the bed we were so close, I wish I could kiss him, but he doesn't like me like that.

"um... well, I had two dreams, a dream inside a dream. When I panicked and blacked-out. My first dream was... um... well... don't take this the wrong way, because I can't control my dreams. But I was lying on this bed, with you... kissing my neck." I blushed madly, and so did he. Then he took my dream and added it to his own ego, "So you've dreamed about me?" he said sexily, I so wanted to kiss him. But I won't because we're just friends, just friends. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I opened them again to see he moved closer to me. Our lips were 4 inches from each other. " Then you bit me, and drank all of my blood till I died, Then I woke up or I thought I woke up, But, you weren't there."

"I checked the hallway, and I turned around and you killed me again... Then I woke up here." He put his hand on my cheek, "I could never kill you Ally." I stared into his beautiful Hazel eyes. I got so lost in them. "I so want to kiss you so much, you have no idea." he said, I was shocked at first, the I said, "Then why don't you?" And he did. He kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. His hands went to the small of my back, pulling me onto his lap. My hands were tangled in his hair. Because I was on his lap, his head was facing up to kiss me, then he went to my neck, where his head wasn't facing so high. I didn't want him to find my weak spot. But of corse, he is one lucky bitch and he found it. I started to moan like crazy. He smirked at me, the he started to kiss down my chest, until he got to the bottom of my V-neck. He looked up and me, as if asking for permission. I nodded, But right befor ehe could, Trish and Dez, sped into the room. "Did we interrupt something?" Austin groan and I smiled, "Yes, yes you did. Now that you did what do you want?"

"We have two very angry parents, at our front door." Trish said, "What time is it?"

Austin checked his phone, "9:30 Why?" "Oh shit. Austin? Vampire blood heals wounds right?" He nodded, "Then I'm going to need some if you want me alive tomorrow."

"What?" I took a very deep breath. "My parents, have been abusing me for two years... Ok? Happy? That's why I blacked out earlier. Because if break any rules, I get beat up. So can I please have some blood, or do you want to be attending my funeral?" I heard yelling coming from down stairs. He bit his wrist and I sucked as much blood as I could before he pulled his wrist away and I wiped my mouth just in case. I got out of the bed, fixed my hair and clothes, slid on my heels and join Trish and Dez by the door. "Come on sweetheart, we're going home... right now." My mother grabbed my hand and guided me to the car, and I heard footsteps on the stairs as I exited the house,

"Stay away from my daughter, or I'll sue. I better not catch you even in 50 yard of my daughter." My dad growled, I looked back at Austin and he smiled at me, I smiled back, The my dad caught what he was smiling at and punched him in the face, I gasped and tried to pull out of my moms grasps. Austin pretended that it hurt as he went to the ground to pretend he was a normal human being. Then Dez slammed the door in my dad's face. Thanks guys. Now he is even angrier. My mom shoved me in the backseat and slammed the door shut, She hoped in the passenger's seat. I watched as my dad stormed down the path, and into the drivers seat. I noticed that there was luggage in the back seat, "Why are there suitcases back here?"

Mom and Dad smirked. "Because we think it's time for us to get out of Miami..." Mom said, matter-of-factly.

HOLY SHIT

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, I will be uploading another chapter as soon as possible. So, I LOVE YOU GUYS! Bye!**

**This chapter was 2,339 words long**


	4. A Boarding School and a Car Accident

**HELLO, MY ****_BITTEN_**** FANS! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121 HERE! And this is being written like really late, like midnight late. So, if there is something that doesn't make any sense at all. Just message me and I'll explain. LET'S GET GOING!**

* * *

"WHAT?! NO!" I screamed, "Shut up you bitch." My mom screamed at me. I cringed, I looked around. I grabbed my phone from my pocket, and I don't have his cellphone number, How do I not have the cell phone number of the guy I was just making out with. I laid across the back seat.

I focused on Austin. The hot guy I was making out with. The guy that saved me from being sucked dry by Dez.

* * *

It was dark, everywhere, I could only see my self. "Austin?!" I called. "Ally?" I spun around and I saw him, "Austin..." I run up to him and jumped in his arms.

"My parents, They're taking me away from Miami. I don't know where we're going, I just know it's going to be very far from here." Tears formed in my eyes. They slid down my cheeks, like water on a window when it rains. He wiped them away, "Please don't cry, it kills me" He whispered, "I'll get you back I promise..." He kissed me again, his hands on the small of my back. Mine were laced around his neck. We pulled apart, I laid my head on his shoulder. "Ally," I looked up at him, "I'm in love with you, since I meet you that night. It just feels right to be with out, I don't want to be without you." He tells me. OMG! He's in love with me. With ME! Now that I look back, feeling his contact, hearing his voice, kissing his soft lips felt so right. Thinking of life without him, made my heartache.

"I love you Austin and nothing can change that." I said and I kissed him again, This time it was passionate. VERY. I pulled away from him. "I'll contact you again, when I find out where I'm going. I just hope it isn't boarding school."

I stepped out of his hold, Immediately feeling cold. I closed my eyes, focusing back in the car. With my parents, that I'm starting to really hate.

* * *

I was back in the car, I sat up and saw I was only out for 5 minutes. Good, we couldn't of gotten that far in 5 minutes. I saw that they were both staring out the windshield. "Where are we going?" I asked gently, not wanting to start them up.

"The air-port. You are going to California Boarding School." My worst fears have come true, I'm going to boarding school." If you can tell by the name, It's on the complete other side of the united states. Those suitcases back there, aren't ours. That's all of your clothes, your favorite books. Photo Albums and your snow globes. Oh and you laptop." Mom answered, My book! I guess mom saw the panic in my eyes. "And your stupid little book you keep behind that painting over your bed." I laid back down and focused on Austin again.

* * *

Austin was standing in front of me again. I hugged him again, needing his touch to calm me. "California Boarding School. Please don't let me go. I don't want to go." Tears fell from my eyes again, He wiped them away with his thumbs. "There is no way that is going to happen." I meet you at the air-port. We'll figure something out. Please just don't cry." I took a deep breath, I burst out crying, not able to hold it back anymore. I kissed him, not wanting our contact to end. "Please don't let me go..." I begged. "It's not going to happen... I promise." I once again stepped out of his hold. Thought about the car, my parents.

* * *

And I was back, back of the car that is. Then it hit me. California is huge! There could be hundreds of boarding schools! "How many California Boarding Schools are in California?" I questioned, dreading the answer. "A bunch, We know you have a cell phone back there so we're not going to tell you where we're sending you." How am I suppose to tell Austin? I don't even know where I'm being sent to.

Then something hit, I will probably never see Austin again. Panic rushed over me. Never going to see Austin again. No! Not just that. Something happened, piercing my inner mind. I screamed, It was the only thing I could do. Tearing open my subconscious mind.

_ We're coming for you my Queen. You will not make it to your next Full Moon. See you soon, My Unborn Queen. _

Then it stopped as quick as it started. I looked up and saw my parents staring at me like I was a crazy person. I looked through them, through the windshield. To see us speeding up, My dad wasn't paying attention to the road, and we were about to front-end the truck in front of us. "Dad! LOOK OUT!" I Screamed, He looked a the road and slammed on the brakes, only it was too late. It was a mess of glass and crushed metal. I heard screeching of tires stopping around up. I felt my head, blood. I looked from mom to dad. They both hit their heads on something. I felt light headed.

Sirens screeched through the air. The whole high-way seemed to stop and stare. I heard metal being ripped apart. My vision was to blurry to see anything clearly. Someone pulled me from the car. A woman, no a man, no. I have no idea. I saw them put light in my eyes, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Through my blurry vision, I saw tow trucks, pulling away the wreckage, sirens. Ambulance, I think. I could only see the lights. The lights were moving away. "We need to get her to the hospital." A female voice said. I was strapped to an uncomfortable bed. Then placed in some white place. Then I saw nothing.

"She has lost consciousness. We need to get her there now!" Then Silence, Black. That was all I saw.

I was placed in the black place. But Austin wasn't there. I focused on him. Being here, kissing him. "Ally?" I heard his voice, I spun around and ran into his arms. "Your bleeding, What happened?" I felt my head, the accident injuries. "The voice came back, My parents got distracted, we were in a car accident. I'm fine." I smiled slightly. "The bright side is that I'm not going to California!" He grinned and took off his shirt. HOLY SHIT. He had a perfect 6 pack. "You like what you see?" I nodded, ignoring the blush on my face. I traced his abs with my fingers. He lifted his shirt to my head, wiping the blood off. " I can't see you bleed."

"There taking me to the hospital, I lost consciousness. Will you come and visit me?" I asked, hoping the answer be yes. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." HE kissed me, his soft lips. I melted. He pulled back, "I love you Ally"

"I love you to Austin." Then he was gone, and I was waking up in the hospital. I looked around the white room, I was hooked up to an IV bag. I couldn't see what they were pumping into me. A doctor walked in to check on me. "Ah.. Mrs. Dawson, you awake." he wrote something on the clipboard he was carrying. " Feel light-headed or dizziness?" I shook my head. "Hmm..." He wrote something on his board again, before he walked out of the room, he turned around and said, "Also, you have a visitor, would you like me to send him in. He's says his name is Austin." I nodded my head rapidly. I needed to see him. a few minutes later of me staring intensely at the door waiting for him to come in. He walked in the room. No wonder why it took him so long, he couldn't vamp speed, we're in public. The second he closed the door for some privacy, he was next to me in a flash.

The first thing he did was kiss me. He pulled away for a few second for, 1) air and 2) to say, "That's way better then in our minds." I nodded, grabbed his neck and kissed him. Then I remembered something. I drank his blood. Is that why the doctor seemed so weird when I felt no dizziness. But, that doesn't explain why I got hurt in the car accident, and it didn't heal...

"Why didn't your blood heal me in the accident?" And at that moment, he looked startled and quickly backed away from me. He sped to the door, closed it... WTF!?


	5. The need for Vampirism

**HEEEELLLLO! IT'S THE GOLDENWRITER HERE! This is chapter 5 in _The Bitten!_ What has Austin been hiding? HMM!**

_**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**_

* * *

WTF!? I ask him a fucking question, and he walks away. That fucking bitch... That I love. I smirked to myself, I know how to talk to him. I laid down on my hospital bed and focused on Austin, the guy that I fell in love with. I was there, in the black space. But, He wasn't there. I Rubbed my temples and thought about him, focused on him. I looked around, is he resisting me?

How can he do that? What is he keeping from me, I dropped to my knees. I looked around once more. He doesn't want to talk to me. I thought he loved me? Tears streamed down my cheeks. I brought my knees to my chest, and cried into them. Did I do something wrong, that he doesn't trust me? "Please, don't cry. You know it kills me to see you crying." I heard him say. I looked up, even through my tears, I knew it was him.

"Now you want to talk to me?" I growled, I quickly wiped my eyes. I stood up, and walked up to him. I stared him right in the eyes. "What is wrong with your blood?" I asked, very sternly.

"Um... well... When vampire blood, doesn't heal human injuries... It means... That the Vampires are dying." My eyes widened, Austin is going to die. "What!? No! You can't die!" I yelled, I collapsed into his arms. I sucked it up. "Why?" I whispered.

"What?" He didn't hear me. "Why are they dying?" I repeated, "When the Vampires go to long with out a, Vampire-Vampire Queen. We start to die off. But, when the Human Queen, being you, turns. There's this thing, when you get bitten That resurrects the vampires that died" That just makes me feel worse.

"Your dying, because I'm still human?" HE nodded slowly, unsure if I would freak. "People are dying, because of me" Tears welded up in my eyes, as guilt washed over me. My knees crumbled under me. He caught me, and we went to the floor together. He caressed my head. "Please don't cry." he whispered in my eyes.

I looked up at him, we looked each other in my eyes. "Bite me." I said, "What?!" He asked, shocked. " Bite me." repeated. He shock his head.

"No. The bite puts you in complete agony, I can't put you through that." He looked me I n the eyes with complete seriousness and concern.

"I can't let people die. " I pleaded, I got out of his arms and stood up, he followed. "BITE ME!" I yelled.

"NO!" Next thing I know he's on the ground, in complete agony. He grasped his head, "Make it stop... Ally please..." I don't know what was going on. But, I thought about Austin in NO pain. To try and stop it. Then he looked up, the agony gone. "Thank you." I felt light headed. and dizzy! "Austin..." Was the only thing I could say. I moved one of my feet to get closer to him. I couldn't even see out of my own eyes right now.

He vamp sped to his feet. He gripped my arms to keeping me up. My eyes rolled back in my head. I felt no ground, no pain. Then I felt it, just I was laid there, not fall there.

"Ally please wake up." I heard him. I blacked out in the black space, how the hell does this work.

Then I remembered nothing else.

* * *

**It's so short! I'm sorry, It will be longer next time.**


	6. Discharge and Some Magic

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Hi, it's the goldenwriter1121 here. My sister, Dawn519, said I love to make Ally black out. I promise, Ally will not black out every cheater from now on! Please go read some of her stories, if your into the walking dead. Also, It's true I did not update yesterday, or the day before that, but I will make up for it today with 2-4 chapters. Ok? YES! So, I'm not going to board you anymore with this Author's note...**

**LET'S GET GOING!**

* * *

my eyes fluttered open, me being in hospital was the first thing I noticed. Austin was there, so was Trish and Dez. They haven't realized I'm awake yet. I looked at the calendar, even though I could barely see it, I could see the date. Red 'X's showed the days gone by. It was the 14! Is was the tenth 4 days ago! Trish and Dez were staring out the window. Austin sat on the armchair, which was moved right next to my bed. He' s head was in his hands.

I lifted my finger to lightly tap on his head. His head shot up, a smile shot across his face as he saw me. The very first thing he did was kiss me. And it was a passionate kiss if I say so myself. He caressed my cheek. I smiled into the kiss, having his touch, warmed me. I gripped the back of his neck, the heart rate monitor started to beep a lot quicker. Austin pulled away and looked at the thing. "Hmm... You like my kissing that much?" I blushed a deep scarlet, barely nodding.

"Welcome back Ally." I jumped, it was Trish. I forgot we weren't the only ones in the room at the moment. "It's good to be back, even though I wasn't really gone, but you know what I mean.

Austin, Dez and Trish nodded. Dez started to speak "Your getting stronger, you need to control your powers. We" pointing at him, Austin and Trish" Are going to teach you" I nodded taking in the Idea.

"Can I speak to Austin for a moment." They nodded, staying right where they are." Alone?" I continued, giving them the hint to leave.

"Oh... Yeah we knew that. We'll just be outside if you need us." Trish said, I nodded. They stepped outside and shut the door. Right before they shut the door, I heard Trish say, "It's not like they're going to do a lot of talking." I blushed and so did Austin. "She has a-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips. I felt like someone was listening, like they could hear us. "Am I allowed to get out this bed." Austin nodded. I slid my legs over the bed, still having the feeling corse through my body. I opened the door to see them leaning right next to it.

"I know you guys are listening, so cut it out." They looked shocked and I just closed the door in their faces. I turned back around, Austin was staring at me. Then I realized I was wearing a hospital gown and he just saw my but. Oops. I blushed scarlet. Then I turned it into a little game to play with him, to get him to kiss me.

I went over to his side of the bed and sat directly in front of him. "You like what you see?" He also, blushed. Then it disappears, "Yes... and I'd like to see more if you let me." I nodded rapidly and got up and sat on his lap. I whispered sexily in his ear, "You can do anything you want with me." I smirked and he grabbed my thighs, pulling me closer to him. _Kiss me please..._

And he did, right on the lips. I feel like if he kissed any harder, I would have a bruise... On my lips. his hands went under the hospital gown, to my stomach. He felt my flat stomach and some places I don't feel like saying, but you get the point don't you? But the gown was blocking the way for him to get to any other place on my body. I only wish that We were at his house, in his room with the curtains closed and the door lock and no chance of Trish and Dez getting in so we could do anything we wanted. I pulled back from Austin's gripped, he frowned. I sat on the bed and called, covering myself with the rough blanket. "Trish, Dez you can come back in now." I looked at Austin and his lips were swollen and probably mine were to. BUSTED!

"Had some fun in hear, where we weren't allowed to listen?" We blushed, deep scarlet. They saw our lips, and they already had a high level of suspicion. "when can I leave?" I inquired, "We already compelled the doctor, you can leave today if you want to" I nodded anxiously. "Yes please." Then I notice that I haven't heard from my parents, or seen them since the crash.

"Hey? Have you seen, or heard from my parents since the crash?" I question. They all clammed up, what? "What?!" I shrieked at them, they all jumped, what happened to being scary vampires?

2 minutes later, they won't even look at me. "If you don't fucking tell me I'm going to go home an never talk to you guys again." I threatened, I've been 2 weeks without talking to someone until they gave in and talked to me. I got this in my pocket.

Austin sat next to me and grabbed my hands and looked me directly in the eyes.

"When your parents were in the hospital, they got out as fast as they could. They drove to your house and the next day they came out with suitcases and boxes. Then they got in their car and drove towards the highway. and... we haven't seen them since... I'm sorry." YES! THEY'RE GONE! I smiled, "Don't be... I've wanted them out of my live for 2 years. I lost my love for them, I hated them."

Austin kissed my forehead and rested out foreheads together, "You know I love you right and I would never hurt you and purpose." I nodded, "You better know I love you," I responded. Then he kissed me, passionately. "Of corse I do. You not talking to me would kill me inside out."

"Trish, Dez, can you give us a minute." He said, not looking away from my eyes. I heard footsteps, but I couldn't pry my eyes from his hazels. I heard a door shut and then he was on me, all over. and I let him. His hands were under the gown, on my smooth hips. My thighs, my stomach, my butt. And I was like it was totally ok with it. His lips found my sweet spot again. And I was moaning like a madwoman on crack. He used his vamp speed to lock the door and get back to me before the feelings ended.

He remover the dress a little. Off my shoulders, still covering... down there. I didn't have a bra on, so he got easy access. He kneaded my breast, and kissed down my jaw, neck and sown my chest and flat stomach. He went a little slower near my boobs. Figured. Then he went up to my ear, "I wish we weren't in the hospital, or I would show you how much I love you." DAMNIT!

"I want to go home." I crossed my arms, after I fully put my gown back on. He smiled and locked the door and brought Trish and Dez back in. Dez didn't come back in and Austin said he was getting the doctor to discharge me.

1 hour later, I was laying on Austin's bed and I was naked and so was he and some magic happened, and we remembered to lock the door, closed all the shades and boom! it happened.


	7. Attacked Again

**HEY GUYS! IT'S THE GOLDENWRITER1121 HERE! This is the 7th chapter. Smile!**

* * *

I lay in Austin's arms, resting my head on his chest. "I love you, you know that?" He asked, I grinned. "Yes I do. I love you too." He kissed the top of my head, when a knock was heard. "At least they didn't interrupt us early" He whispered as he got up and dress, I followed. I was fixing my hair in the mirror when he opened the door. He didn't move, "How did you get in?" He was pale, "You gave me a key, babe." WHAT?!

Someone jumped on him, and kissed him. Tears stung my eyes... She had purple hair. Brown eyes. She got off of him, he was in shock, so she made him put his arm around me. I grabbed my bag and walked right next to him out the door. Banging into his shoulder on the way out. That knocked him out of his trance. "Ally wait." I spun around and the purple girl hissed at me, also a vampire.

There was no way of competing with a vampire for a vampire. I stomped down the stairs. "ALLY!" He yelled, I ignored him and stormed out of the house not looking back. I was heading home, passing the Alley I was first bitten in. Memories of Austin saving me, flooded my mind. I was thrown into the alley, just like the first time

Except this wasn't Dez, I didn't know this guy. He bit into my neck, I screamed in pain. I focused on anger, to this guy and Austin. He released my neck as he doppled over, grasping his searing head. The bite burned, this time Austin couldn't save me with his blood. I crumbled to my knees. Grasping my bleeding, burning neck.

The biter, was thrown against the wall, I looked up to see it was Austin. I knocked the guy out with the pain in his head. He dragged the guy over to me and bite his arm and shoved it into my mouth, I sucked on it. "Only the blood of the vampire that bit you can heal the bit, when vampires are dieing. Why does he keep saving me. I wanted to be a vampire.

The purple girl showed up, a second later she was on top of Austin. I though he was going to kiss her, not throw her into the wall. She screamed in pain, good for her. I focused on her and she shrieked, I smirked. "We were over hundred years ago. We're not getting back together." Austin shouted and ran, vamp speed, home, with me in his arms.

"Why did you save me? I want to be a vampire." I Questioned, "I'm not letting you become a vampire. I can't put you in that much pain." He whispered as he laid me on the bed, and cuddled me into him. "When will you let me become a Vampire, it's my destiny. I'm killing you still being human."

"I will let you become a vampire when you are about to die and it's your last hope of life." Damn it Austin you make it so hard to resist you. I brought his lips to my mouth, and he shoved you tongue in my mouth. My tongues rolled with each other. He moved to my jaw. kissing down it, my neck. "You not becoming a vampire if I can do anything about it." He brought my head to his chest, he rested him chin on my chest. I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**BYE! It's was short, I'll write more next chapter. But, I think this is a good place to end it.**


	8. Author's Note (1)

**SUP!? OH MY GOD! I'm am So sorry I have not updated in forever! I've just been really busy with school! And I've been going out of state on the week end! So I'm just getting back in the groove of writing. I hope you like my 'I'm Back!' Chapter. Which is actually going to be posted the same day as this Author's note. Um...**

**Well I thinking of making a new story, so if you are walking dead fans I will have a few more stories joining us! I have a lot of inspiration. Also, I am going to be updating and much as possible the next few days. Just to make it up for you. **

**I feel bad so expect a lot of chapters and stories being uploaded and finished. Wish me Luck! I Love you Guys! Peace **

**-The GoldenWriter1121**


	9. A little fun, burnt food, Surprise!

**Hey! This is the Actual chapter. This is chapter eight! Please read the previous chapter, The Author's note. Here is my 'I'm Back' Chapter!**

* * *

I woke up cold, I reached for Austin's warmth. His body heat. My hand meet cold sheets. He left me when I was sleeping. I swear I'm going to kill him. I yawned and stretched. I throw the sheets off my legs, and I was really cold. Does anyone know how to turn the friken heat on in this house? I walked over the thermostat, turned the heat on. Now I wait for the heat.

I grabbed my jacket off the chair. Also, a pair of skinny jeans, a red tank-top, with my black jacket over it. I locked the door, I quickly changed and brush my hair with my fingers. I pulled it up into a high ponytail.

I swing the door open. I step on the hard wood. The freezing hard wood. The cold grabbed at her toes and frosted them. She quickly step back into room, I don't have any fuzzy socks. I took a dash down the hall into the carpeted living room. I smelled bacon and eggs. Then something hit me. How did I have clothes if I'm at Austin's? Hmm...

I peek my head into the kitchen to see a blonde hair guy standing over the stove. I smirked and snuck up behind him. He hasn't noticed me yet, because he is doing something with the food. I got onto my tip toes. I did a quick peck on the back of his neck. He spun around and picked me up. I screamed, playfully. He throw me over his shoulder. He sped me into the living room, I felt like I was going to fall off.

I couldn't stop laughing, when he throw me on the couch. Before I could do anything, he climb in between my legs, on top of me. He kissed down my jaw, my neck, and down my chest. I moaned and tugged on his hair. I rapped my legs around he middle. He pulled away from my chest and to my lips. I tightened my legs around him. He kissed my lips, Hard. I swear if he kissed any harder, I would have black and blue bruised lips.

I smelled something burning. The food. I quickly unraveled my legs and pushed him off and rushed to the kitchen. I rushed to the stove and turned it off. I took a deep breath and looked at the charred food. "I'm not eating that." I said immediately. Austin came up behind me. He put his hands on my hips, and rubbed under the hem of my tank top.

"The only thing I'm eating..." He kissed my neck "Is you." He kissed my neck again. He picked me up, bridal style. I screamed slightly. He chuckled as I laughed. He sped to the bedroom. I giggled as he throw me on the bed. "Now that we don't have food cooking..." He pecked my lips "Your mine" Oh...

I woke up with the curtains being thrown open. I lifted my hand to block the light. "Come on get dressed. We're going to go eat, Because you haven't eaten since yesterday." He pulled me out of bed. Then I realize I naked. I blush crimson.

He puts me on my feet. "Turn around." He gives me a 'Really?' look. "We had sex. Twice. and you want me to turn around when your getting dress?" I nodded, feeling ridiculous. He walked out of the room and shut the door. I walk around the room and gather my clothes. I throw them on. I patted down my wrinkled clothes and finger-brushed my hair. God I need my hair brush.

I open the door, and Austin nearly falls on me. "You were seriously leaning on the door. And you didn't think I would open it." I giggled, "Shut up hottie, were leaving to eat." He took my hand and dragged me to his car. "buckle up, your not dying in a car crash." I oblige.

10 minutes later in a boring car. I thumped my fingers on the cold window. Thump, Thump, Thump. I thumped quietly as Austin side looked at me, but he quickly turned back to road. He pulled into a parking lot, to a Diner. He opened the door for me and helped me out, being a complete gentleman. "Thank you my kind sir." I curtsied, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the diner.

I stopped dead in my tracks, There was Trish and Dez kissing in a both not so far away. "Um.. Austin is Trish your sister or is she like adopted?"

"She's not related by blood wh-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the two. "Oh shit." I heard him whisper.

Is my life ever normal?


	10. Creepy Cloak Wierdos, and Demon Messages

**HEY! THIS IS GOLDENWRITER1121! This is the ninth chapter of ****_The Bitten_ I fell normal writing my stories again. It makes me happy. So I'm just going to do what makes me happy. Writing!**

* * *

"Let's go." I said, acting brave. I walked straight towards their both. Sliding in front of them. Austin followed. "So... Isn't this just Cozy." I said, attracting their attention. Their mouths dropped. "Umm... Umm" The looked around, but their shocked faces turned scared. I looked to see a guy in a weird cloak. His head was down. Austin saw him too. He gripped my hand. "Ally we need to go... NOW!" He nearly screamed. He dragged me to the door and before we could, cloaked people started to appear everywhere.

He gripped my hand tighter, cutting circulation off. We dashed down the street. I lost my shoes along the way. I was only running. Not focusing on the pain in my feet. I Ran and ran. Austin helped when he picked me up, and sped down the street. I burrowed my head into his chest. When I looked up and saw we were in his bedroom.

"Who were they?" He placed me on the bed and sat with me. I snuggled into his chest. "They. Are Vampires, they want their queen back. and someone told them you were the Queen. They came here to bite you and turn you so they live and not die off." Guilt washed over me, I snuggled deeper into his chest. The light became dark in my mind. I screamed, the pain, split my conscious mind in two.

_We watched the Vampires fail. Now it's time for the demons turn at play. Good luck. Your Vampire Boyfriend will not be able to stop us, My Unborn Queen._

Then it stopped, just like it always did. lacing a headache behind it. I snuggled as Austin held me tight. "Good night Austin" Even though I knew it was early, I really wanted to sleep... "Goodnig-" I don't remember the rest of his sentence because I was already sleeping.

* * *

**It's late I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I'm back and better then ever**

**I know it's short, but I don't care. I'll write a LONG one tomorrow! **

**BYE GUYS! I LUV U! **

**-GOLDENWRITER1121**


	11. Questions and the Creepy Guy in the room

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! This the tenth chapter in The_ Bitten_ I am sort of running out of Ideas for this story. But there will be sequel. So YAY! But, I do have to finish this one. So let's do this.**

* * *

My eyes fluttered open, I yawned and stretched. I was filled with warmth. He stayed with me... He woke up, grasping his nose. Oh. did I hit when I stretched. "Why'd you hit me?" I could tell he it was healed, or I never even hurt it. "I was stretching... I'm sorry" I said sheepishly, I pecked his nose. I giggled and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Nothing you do will ever hurt me." He kissed me, Then all these questions came to my mind. "Who was that girl? How'd she get in? Who were the guys in the cloaks? AND WHY ARE THERE DEMONS IN MY HEAD!?" I screamed. He cringed.

"That was Veronica, My... Ex-Wife. From a century ago. We lived in this house. When we got a Divorce. I ran off, when she left I moved back in. Somehow she found me." He rubbed the back of his neck. "The cloaks were Vampire retrievers. They work for the Vampire royalties. They were, obviously, sent to get you."

"The Demons want you because..." He stopped talking. "If you don't continue talking I will walk out of the house and never come back. I don't need all of this protection you! Just tell me. Or you'll lose me." I threatened, I really hope he told me... because I'm not ready to leave this house yet.

"Your blood. There out for your blood." He huffed. God! Aren't I this great big target for everything in the friken UNIVERSE! I'm surprised aliens don't want me for something.

"Your blood. Strengthens them. They drink your blood, they will be unstoppable. Your mom! The vampire queen before you. She killed herself to keep her blood away from the demons. Dead cold blood is useless to them. There here to take you, turn you, and suck you dry every time you come back to life. Just a drop of your blood, could end the human world." That's a lot more than I expected.

I started to hyperventilate. I tried to get more air into my lungs, but it just would fill my lungs. "Ally! Please breath!" I took VERY deep breaths. Sucking air in and out. "In... and out... that's my girl." He just called me his girl. The warmed me, and kind of made me dizzy.

I grasped my skull, to stop me from spinning. "OK. Next, Trish and Dez?" He shook my head, "Never in 2 centuries have I seen them like each other. It's kind of scary really. They're polar opposites." I grinned, "You know what they say opposites attract."

The house shook. I held onto Austin. The windows smashed, into the room. covering the floor in glass. I screamed as the glass blow. Some pieces, cut my skin, and landed in my hair. I started to bleed a little... Oh Shit, I looked up at Austin, his eyes were red.

I hear a door get thrown off it's hinges. I yelped as I heard doors slam all over the house. I buried my head in Austin's chest, when I heard the door hit the wall, Austin shifted. He held me close. "We came for the girl." It's voice and deep, and dark and evil sounding.

"Never." Austin picked me up and put me on the bed, then he lunged. Punches and kicks were thrown at each other. "Austin look out!" I screamed, The air started to smell like chemicals. I tried not to breath it. Austin fell to the ground, I fell face first into the sheets. We were both out conscious and a creepy dude in the room. I'm scared... and knocked out... and I want to curl up in a ball if I could feel my legs.


	12. Needles, Restraints, and the Bite

**HEY! THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! Sadly, this is going to be the last chapter of the bitten. BUT, There is going to be a SEQUEL! But the sequel is going to be up a few days after this. SO WISH ME LUCK ON THE NEXT STORY!**

* * *

My eyelids are droopy and very heavy. I heave them open, It's dark. I try to lower my arms, but they're stuck above my head. I look at my arms and legs. I'm chained to a stone-brick wall. "Austin?!" I call. I look through the bars of my cell. This place is creepy. "I'm over here." His voice was hoarse. "Are you ok?" I called again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Was he hurt? "Where are you?" I asked, "I'm on the wall next to you. Vampires have night vision."

"Vampires sound better and better." I said to myself but it echoed through cell. "Not when you are blood thirsty for every human you pass by." I looked at the wall, Austin was hanging, by the neck, arms and hands. Why the neck. "How do you not hurt me, I'm human." He looked up at me, his eyes were red.

"Because I can't hurt the person I love." His whispered, "I'm so glad, you think vampires are awesome." A voice said, someone stepped in front of the bars, in the light.

"Who are you?" I said, getting angry. "Well... Just call me sir." He said, he snapped his fingers and two people. Buff and scary, open the cage and un hooked Austin. "Let him go! I'm the one you want."

"Oh we will, we just need him to bite you first, then he is free to go." The man outside the bars said. "I will never bite her." Austin growled, "Oh yes you will." He pulled a syringe out of his coat and paced it to one of the guys holding Austin.

They stabbed it into his neck. "Austin!" I screamed as his back arched in agony. "No!" He looked up, his eyes were even redder, if possible. "Bite her." The guy commanded, Austin sped to my side, and dug his teeth into my neck. I screamed in pure agony.

He pulled back, his eyes turned hazel, "Ally... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, before he could bite his wrist and make me drink his blood. The pulled him away from me. "Ally no!" He yelled, they restrained him.

The bite burned, the venom swept through my blood streams. Infecting my body. I hissed, "Help me!" I cried, Austin pulled harder. My insides burned, I screamed in agony. "MAKE IT STOP!" I screeched, Everyone held their eyes. My mouth was in agony. The pain in my blood streams ceased. My eyes stung. I looked at Austin, he backed against the wall.

I moved my tongue to graze my teeth, it stopped on sharp, pointed teeth. Fangs. I was angry, I didn't want to be a Vampire. I did once, but not anymore. I could literally feel my strength. The guy in the coat pulled out an empty syringe and gave it to the people inside. They walked towards me. "NO!" I ripped the chains right off the wall. I whipped the chains at them. Cutting up their arms. I sped at them, jumping on their backs and snapping their necks.

They crumbled to the floor. I sped out of the cage. Broke the guys outsides neck too.

"Ally." Austin mumbled, I ran to him, breaking the chains. "Say. *Add weird word here*" **(Sorry! I have no Idea what she should say! So make up your own word!) **I did what I was told, All I saw was white. Then it was gone. Austin punched the wall, and it crumbled under his fist. "You did it." HE grabbed me and kissed me. He shoved me against the wall, hard. I rapped my legs around him.

He sped us out of this confusing place. Into his room, he through me on the bed. Vampire sex is a lot better then human/vampire.

I am a vampire. That's not good.

* * *

**I am going to get started on the Sequel right now. BTW the vampire sex thing, is from Vampire Diaries!**

** -GOLDENWRITER1121!**


	13. The Ending For Now Anyway

**HEY! OK, THIS IS THE GOLDENWRITER1121! People have been telling me to update and things. So, I don't know if you saw the status but, this is the VERY last chapter. COMPLETELY DONE! I am working on the Sequel, it is not over. The adventure is not over. Ok! So, just wait for the sequel, I am writing it as you read this!**

** -GoldenWriter1121**

**P.S. It's going to be called, _The Turned_**


End file.
